No necesito ayuda solo un poco de amor
by Briandxd
Summary: Que sentirias si toda tu vida estuviera llena de problemas con todo lo que te rodea, el ser incapaz de hacer algo por ti misma o socializar con alguien exterior...
1. Capitulo 1

Era una noche fría y lluviosa en la ciudad de new jersey mas precisamente en una casa de una planta de la cual se oían los gritos una pareja casada los cuales se escuchaban hasta la otra cuadra

???.- ¡¡CUANDO VAS A DEJAR QUE ELLA TENGA CONTACTO CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA NOSOTROS!!

¿¿¿.- ¡¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE LA GENTE DE FUERA SOLO QUIERE HERIRLA!! ¡¡¡ES LO QUE QUIERES LINCOLN QUE LA LASTIMEN!!!

El albino de unos 28 años solamente tomo una pequeña inhalación y exhalación para tratar de mantener la calma

Lincoln.- Lori, sabes muy bien que Loan no esta bien, no necesita de tus "cuidados especiales" necesita socializar con gente, necesita conocer el exterior y ver como es en realidad

Lori(34).- sabes que la gente de fuera quiere hacerle daño, sabes que esos miserables solo quieren hacerla sufrir

Lincoln.- *aprieta los dientes* ¡¡callate por favor quieres, solo callate!!.

Ella necesita algo mas que una maldita madre sobreprotectora, ¡¡NECESITA AMIGOS Y NECESITA SOCIALIZAR CON ALGUIEN POR FAVOR!!

Lori.- ¡¡ELLA NO NECESITA QUE GENTE HIPÓCRITA QUE LE HAGA CREER QUE ES SU AMIGO PARA LUEGO APUÑALARLA POR LA ESPALDA TRAICIONANDOLA A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A TENER!!.

¡ELLA NECESITA QUE SU MADRE ESTE AHÍ CUIDARLA Y PROTEGERLA!.

Lincoln.- *con la vena de fuera* mi paciencia se termina Lori y no voy a seguir discutiendo de esto

Lori.- claro porque siempre quieres huir de tus responsabilidades, como el día en que te enteraste

Lincoln.- ¡y que querías que hiciera, tenía miedo solo tenia 20 años por favor, nisiquiera había terminado la Universidad!

Lori.- ¡¡ohh pero si tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo conmigo no es así maldito infeliz!!

Lincoln.- ¡¡¡no fui yo el que dijo que estaba "en sus días seguros" fuiste tu la que lo quiso en primer lugar, yo solo creí en tus palabras!!!

Lori.- ¡¡ENTONCES QUIERES HUIR DE TUS RESPONSABILIDAD DEJÁNDOME SOLA CON ELLA, CON ESE ERR...!!

-Lincoln no soporto mas el estrés y abofeteo a Lori con todas sus fuerzas-

Lincoln.- no vuelvas a hablar así de nuestra hija, no fui yo el que quiso huir de sus responsabilidades, no fui yo el que quiso deshacerse de ella porque si me di cuenta de que fuiste a una clínica de abortos maldita desgraciada, pero mamá no te dejo, por eso ella esta aquí y es algo que agradezco cada día de mi patética vida, así que si vas a hablar de esa manera de mi pequeña, con todo gusto puedes darme la custodia y podrás volver con el bastardo de Bobby

Lori.- *se soba la mejilla* no pienso darte la custodia de ¡¡MI HIJA!!

Lincoln.- si fuera tu hija la considerarias como tal y no una excusa para que me quede contigo... *suspira*

Sabes algo ya me canse

Lincoln va a su cuarto y toma una pequeña maleta en la cual toma dinero y ropa para luego tomar las llaves de su auto para salir de su casa, pero Lori se interpone para evitar que el se vaya

Lori.- tu no iras a ninguna parte

Lincoln.- mirame

-Lincoln pasa a su lado aun si ella lo sujetaba con fuerza y se mete a su auto sin decir ni una palabra-

Lori.- ¡¡NO PUEDES IRTE LINCOLN, ME NECESITAS MAS DE LO QUE CREES!!

Vecino.- ¡¡SEÑORA TENGO HIJOS QUE SI VAN A LA ESCUELA, ASÍ QUE GUARDE SILENCIO!!

-Lori con vergüenza se mete a su casa cerrando todo con llave-

Mientras tanto

En una habitación en el fondo de la casa una pequeña de cabello amarillo se encontraba arropada mientras temblaba de miedo.

Había escuchado a sus padres discutir, pero esto lo llevaba mas haya de cualquier discusión que ellos hubieran tenido

Loan(8).- *abraza con fuerza a Bun-bun*

-de pronto el celular de la pequeña vibró indicando que había recibido un mensaje-

Papa

Hola Loan ¿como estas?

Yo

¿Como crees que estoy?

Estas en cama

abrazando a Bun-bun

¿o miento?

Vaya adivino

Mira hija siento si

La discusión con

tu madre te asusto mucho

Te fuiste de casa

¿como crees que eso

me hace sentir?

Escucha... lo hice

mientras las cosas

se calman ok, lo menos

que quiero es volver

y seguir peleando con

tu madre

¿Y porque no me

llevas contigo?

Porque me arriesgo

a perder tu custodia,

y ambos sabemos

de lo que Lori es capaz

Te prometo que

voy a volver...

aunque esta vez

tendré que estar mas

tiempo fuera

Y que me quede

con esta loca, no gracias

Prometo que valdrá

la pena hija, solo confía

en tu padre

Confío en ti, pero no

confío en lo que haces

Nos vemos en una

semana hija, cuidate

*visto*

Loan se recuesta abrazando con mas fuerza a su peluche heredado de su padre mientras trataba de dormir un poco tratando de evitar recordar los gritos incesantes de su madre y padre.

Pero le fue inútil debido a que su madre Lori entro a la habitación y la abrazo por la espalda.

Lori.- hola hija ¿como estas?

Loan.- a... a... ac..aso e-eso impo...po...porta

Lori.- hija... solo quiero saber como te encuentras

Loan.- ...

Lori.- *la sacude un poco mientras ella se enfurece* te estoy hablando

Loan.- ...

Lori.- *la sacude con mas fuerza* ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO INFELIZ!

la pequeña molesta se levanta de golpe chocando con la frente de su madre haciendo que esta caiga al suelo por el dolor.

Loan con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y con una gran molestia dentro de su interior se decide a confrontar a su madre

Loan.- d..de... ¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!

La pequeña se levanta de su cama y empuja a su madre fuera de su habitación.

Lori por inercia trata de abrir la puerta, pero Loan la cierra poniéndole seguro

Lori.- *golpea la puerta frenéticamente* ¡¡ABRE ESA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE JOVENCITA!!

Loan.- n-n...¡NO!

Lori.- no me obligues a buscar otros medios para entrar

Loan.- ¡p-POR...PORQUE N-NO DEJAS A-A TU ERROR EN PAZ!

-Lori dejo de forcejear y se retiro de la puerta-

Lori.- c-cariño... p-perdón no quise decir eso...

Loan.- p-pero lo d-dijiste... n-n-no v-voy a hacerme de... de... o..oidos sordos... a-así que so...solo vete...

Lori resignada por las palabras de su hija ella solamente se retira a su habitación cerrandola con cuidado miebtras la pequeña Loan se limpia sus lagrimas y se recuesta en su cama abrazando el celular que su padre le compro mientras con sus audífonos repitiendo varias veces escucha un "te quiero" en audio que su padre le dejo...

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

La mañana se hizo presente la pequeña niña apenas se percató que la puerta estaba entre abierta, seguramente su madre había entrado por la ventana, a final de cuentas cuando ella quería estar sola su madre hacia lo contrario y trataba de estar lo mas cerca de ella.

Resignada por la acción que tomo su madre, la pequeña toma su toalla y sale de su habitación para darse un baño para refrescar y tranquilizar un poco su mente transtornada.

En el camino la joven rubia paso cerca de la cocina para tomar una manzana, pero al ver que su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno ella no dudo en pasar de largo para entrar al baño.

Pero para su desgracia Lori la había visto de reojo, lo cual hizo que la patriarca de la casa fuera con ella y le diera un abrazo

Lori.- buenos días querida ¿como amaneció mi pequeña?

Loan.- (tu pequeño error querrás decir...) b-b-bien

Lori.- me alegro mi pequeña *la suelta* sabes algo estoy preparando los hot cakes que tanto te gusta comer, ya sabes esos que comes con zarzamora y frambuesa acompañado de esa dulce miel y mermelada de fresa de la marca que te encanta

Loan.- q-que b-bien m-ma-mamá... (vaya excusa para comprar el perdón de una persona...) *le ruje el estomago* (genial, ahora en verdad tengo hambre) *forza una sonrisa* s-s-solo d-deja ba-bañarme

Lori.- muy bien mi pequeña florecita, pero no tardes porque luego se te enfría la comida y ya no sabe igual

Loan.- o-ok m-ma... *un pequeño escalofrío recorre su espalda* ¡mamá!

Lori.- *le da un beso en la frente* ok mi pequeña *se va a la cocina*

Loan.- *suspira de alivio y se dirige al baño*

La pequeña entra en el baño y poniendo el seguro a la puerta, abre la llave de la regadera y entra en ella para poder darse una buena ducha...

Después de asearse correctamente Loan sale de la regadera y limpiando su cuerpo con la toalla toma su ropa y se viste para luego dirigirse a la cocina donde su madre ya la esperaba con el desayuno

Lori.- tomaste tu tiempo cariño, pero no importa ya que mantuve tu comida caliente

Loan.- g-gracias...

Lori.- perdona ¿que dijiste hija?

Loan.- g-gracias m-ma-mamá

Lori.- no tienes porque agradecer

Loan.- ... *busca en los cajones un cuchillo y tenedor para luego sentarse en la silla a degustar sus alimentos*

La patriarca de la casa se sienta a comer acompañando a su hija en el desayuno.

Para Loan ese momento era uno de los mas incómodos que ella podía experimentar.

Su madre la miraba casi cada 3 segundos y aunque ella tratara de desviar su vista a otro lado le era inútil, ya que aun sin estar viendo de una manera directa a su madre aun podía sentir que efectivamente su ella solo concentraba su vista en un objetivo claro.

Lori.- *suspira* hija quiero que vayamos al grano y que hablemos de una manera clara esta vez

Loan.- (con que saldrás esta vez) *con un tono serio* e-esta b-bien

Lori.- mira, Lincoln y yo tuvimos un pequeño conflicto entre parejas amor ya sabes

Loan.- (oh claro que lo se, lo sabe toda la cuadra)

Lori.- pero... lo que dije ayer... no era yo, era mi ira controlando y manipulando mi ser para hacerme decir cosas de las que estoy muy arrepentida, por eso quise calmar las cosas hija, porque no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, porque quiero que tu y yo nos llevemos...

-Loan golpea la mesa con fuerza dejando a su madre confundida-

Loan.- *con un tono serio* n-no me es-escupas en la... la espa-palda y me digas q-que t-tu no fui-fuiste, t-todo l-lo que d-di-dijiste y... y g-gritaste a t-toda la calle n-no fue u-un impulso de i-ira... fue... f-fue u-una verdad... ¡¡UNA VERDAD SACADA DESDE ADENTRO!!

Lori.- hija p-por favor eso no fue lo que paso, yo te amo y jamás diría algo que te hiciera sentir mal *acerca su mano al cabello de Loan*

Loan.- *se quita la mano de un golpe* ¡¡MIENTES... ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA!!

-Lori apretó los dientes con fuerza y en un simple parpadeo Loan yacía en el suelo con la mejilla izquierda completamente roja al igual que por sus ojos brotaban varias lagrimas-

Lori.- ¡¡así es como tratas a la persona que te trajo al mundo, así tratas a la persona que te cuida a pesar de tus problemas, así tratas a la única persona que esta contigo!! *se acerca a Loan y le jala del cabello*

¡¡ASÍ TRATAS A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE TE DA AMOR DE VERDAD PORQUE ES LA VERDAD, TU PADRE NO TE AMA, NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO TE AMA, ESTAS SOLA Y ME NECESITAS PORQUE SIN MI NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CARGA!!

En un momento de lucidez para Lori ella pudo notar como Loan no paraba de llorar mientras la veía aterrorizada, conocía a Loan, se asustaba de vez en cuando pero ese rostro le mostró lo que un verdadero monstruo puede hacer.

-Percatandose de su mala acción Lori suelta el cabello de Loan-

Lori.- *con una voz entre cortada* Loan... yo no quise decir... no quise... por favor querida perdóname

Al querer tocar a la niña esta solamente corre a su habitación donde se encierra con seguro metiéndose debajo de sus cobijas mientras sus lagrimas seguían recorriendo si rostro mas y mas rápido.

Loan.- *sollosa con la cabeza en la almohada* (porque... porque nadie me quiere... papi... donde estas... porque me abandonaste)

-Los llantos desoladores de la pequeña podían escucharse claramente por toda la casa algo que le dolía mas a Lori al ser la responsable de que su pequeño retoño estuviese de esa manera-

Ella lo sabia y tristemente para la adulta de la casa ella había arruinado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su hija...

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Papi estado conectado**

**Papá ¿donde estas?**

Loan ¿que sucede?

¿pasa algo corazón?

**Bueno...**

**Yo...**

¿Aquí también vas a

hablar de la misma

forma?

**No... yo solo...**

**quiero que vuelvas**

**es todo**

Bueno en estos momentos

estoy trabajando.

No voy a salir hasta la

noche

Vamos cariño puedes

esperar un poco mas

y te prometo que iremos

a tomar helado tu y yo

¿Que te parece?

**Siempre sabes como**

**convencer a la gente ¿verdad?**

Es mi don.

Aun así voy a tratar de

salir lo mas temprano

posible, hasta entonces

puedes sacar del sótano

mi antigua consola

**¿Enserio?**

**Es tu posesión**

**mas preciada**

Es solo un objeto

cualquiera hija,

además conserve esa

vieja tele que tu madre

tanto odia en tu closet

así que diversión asegurada

**Estarás en**

**serios problemas**

**y lo sabes**

Tu madre no tiene

porque enterarse

además eres tu

estoy seguro de que

ella te tendrá mas piedad

**Esta bien**

**Gracias y**

**nos vemos papi**

Cuídate hija...

La joven Loan baja hacia el sombrío sótano con el conejito bun bun colgado en su cuello para acompañarla; dentro de las penumbras encuentra con dificultad una caja con la leyenda gravada "cosas de mi estupido esposo"

Vaya idiotez pensaba la niña, el que su madre tratara tan mal a la única persona que posiblemente la soportaba en este mundo era despreciable.

Pero prefirió no pensar el como su madre desaprovechada a su gran esposo que da todo por la casa mientras ella simula hacer lo mismo.

Al subir las escaleras la joven escucho a su madre hablar por teléfono con alguien sobre algo serio

Posiblemente era su abuela Rita, posiblemente hablaba de como su hija era una malcriada por la ausencia de su padre mientras trata de victimizarse haciendo pensar que ella es la buena y Lincoln el malo del cuento, pero la realidad era claramente obvia para los que estuvieran cerca de Lori

Loan paso de largo de su madre pero esta se percato de su presencia y al notar lo que llevaba en su manos la detuvo con un tono serio

Lori.- ¿a donde llevas eso jovencita?

???.- vaya la vieja cree que puede hablarte así después de lo que te dijo ¿enserio vas a dejar que te pisotee por siempre niña miedosa

Loan.- *voltea hacia atrás* ¿q-quien?

Lori- disculpa mamá tengo que hacer algo *se pone el teléfono en el hombro* te hablo enserio jovencita a donde llevas las pertenencias de tu padre

???.- vaya no creí que te dejaras pisotear por la persona que te trata mas como un objeto que usa a su favor

Loan.- ¿q-q-quien esta ahí?

Lori.- no te hagas la loca jovencita si no respondes ahora tendrás severos problemas... *se pone el teléfono en la oreja* perdona mamá Loan esta teniendo una de sus rabietas

Por un momento la rubia menor sintió un par de manos en sus hombros los cuales por algún motivo le dieron fuerzas para confrontar a su madre

Loan.- *con un tono duro y serio* vaya creí que estabas mas interesada contándole mentiras a la abuela que en ver como demonios quedo tu hija después de esas palabras hirientes, pero claro en esta vida tu lista de prioridades se llena fácilmente con las palabras tu, tu y ¡¡TU!!

Lori temblaba del miedo con solo escuchar las palabras de su hija, no le temía a ella en lo absoluto, le temía mas al hecho de escuchar a su hija hablar de una manera tan fluida, algo que no hace desde hace mucho tiempo

Lori.- l-loan q-que t-te t-te p-pasa

Loan.- vaya miren quien comenzó a tartamudear, que pasa ¿te comió la lengua el gato "mamá"?

Lori.- h-hija e-esa no eres tu...

Loan- te sorprende ver que la gente tenga sus momentos para brillar, no siempre vas a pisotear al error que creaste.

Te molesta que saque cosas del sótano que son de mi padre, bueno es un tanto hipócrita viniendo de la persona que saca a escondidas la tarjeta de crédito para comprar ropa costosa

Lori.- *retrocede* como has...

Loan.- te he visto incontables veces "mamá" así como también he visto cosas que un niño no debe ver como el hecho de que engañes a papá con un cerdo la...

De pronto ambas son interrumpidas por varios golpeteos de la puerta principal cosa que las desconcertó a ambas hasta que escucho como la puerta principal cayo

Varios oficiales irrumpieron a la casa al igual que muchos de los otros la rodearon e incluso uno de ellos rompió varias cosas para imponer ley

Loan.- *vuelve en si* q-que e-esta pasando

Policía.- *carga a Loan* descuida pequeña ya estas a salvo, señores llévense a esta escoria a la patrulla

Entre dos policías esposaron a Lori la cual intentaba desesperadamente librarse de sus cadenas para acercarse a su hija pero como era evidente le fue inútil

Lori.- *forcejea con los oficiales* ¡¡mi bebe no me alejen de mi bebe!!

Los oficiales de policía salen de la casa sellando de nueva cuenta la entrada principal dividiéndose en dos grupos.

Uno se encargo de acomodar a la pequeña en la patrulla mientras le ponía caricaturas en el respaldo con televisor mientras esta apenas y podía asimilar que demonios estaba pasando.

Los otros que de llevaron a Lori la pusieron en una patrulla donde la mujer rubia pudo ver como su "esposo" se encontraba de igual manera que ella

Lori.- ¡¡dime que fue lo que hiciste bastardo infeliz!!

Lincoln.- en primer lugar yo nací dentro del matrimonio así que no doy un "bastardo" y respondiendo a tu pregunta salí de trabajar para traer el pan a la casa cuando estos sujetos amablemente me pidieron subir a la patrulla, al principio me negué pero viendo lo que querían hacer no me podía negar

Lori.- y que demonios piensan hacer

Lincoln.- solo diré 3 palabras Lori, consigue un abogado

Lori.- y para que demonios quiero un abogado ¿acaso tu amigo Joe no puede tomar el caso?

Lincoln.- no es para "nosotros" el abogado

Lori.- entonces para quien demonios es

Lincoln.- lo es para ti, es un juicio para pedir un divorcio y por la custodia de Loan...

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 4

¿Que había pasado? Hasta donde Loan sabia estaba teniendo una pelea con su madre cosa que aun le asustaba en esos momentos de reflexión donde se percato que por unos instantes dejo de ser ella misma para transformarse en algo que... no sabia describir bien

Oficial Wilde.- *toma la radio* Wilde al habla, la pequeña ya esta asegura con nosotros hasta el momento no a dicho ni una palabra

Oficial Hopps.- *le quita la radio* proseguimos a llegar a la estación para entregar a la pequeña

Jefe Bogo.- *del otro lado de la radio* según los informes y testimonios la pequeña no tiene familia con quien quedarse debido a que sus únicos familiares provienen de Royal Woods por lo que tendrán que buscarle un sitio seguro donde pueda quedarse mientras el juicio por su custodia

Oficial Wilde.- entonces que ¿la llevamos a pasear mientras el crimen organizado toma a mas victimas inocentes?

Loan no comprendía bien lo que el oficial quería decir, solo quería detenerse a pensar ¿que fue lo que paso? Pero sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos por una voz que había escuchado antes

???.- mira a esos patéticos pensando que van a hacer contigo

La joven rubia sobresalto tras escuchar el parloteo de aquella voz

La joven oficial Hopps se percato de la reacción de la niña pero no le tomo importancia

Oficial Hoops.- Nick para la estas asustando, según los testimonios de los vecinos la pobre recibió una educación a golpes con su madre, solo mírala parece tan asustada e indefensa... estoy segura que al mas mínimo rose ajeno ella entrara en un colapso nervioso

Nick.- Judi por favor es una niña y los niños siempre buscan formas en las que el adulto a cargo se sienta culpable para luego atacarlo por la espalda, e vivido mas que tu y se lo que trata *mira a Loan por el retrovisor* no volveré a caer en el luego de un mocoso

Judy.- *mira a Loan* pobre criatura

???.- ¿es lo que creen que eres Loan? ¿Una mocosa es tupida que se esconde tras su padre y su madre o quizás puedes ser alguien mas? Quien sabe solo eres una pobre diabla que no puede luchar sus batallas

Loan sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza intentando que las voces se fueran pero le era inútil ya que estaban dentro de su cabeza por lo que solo ella las oía con fuerza.

En un arrebato de ira y desesperación la joven grita a los cuatro vientos ¡¡"YA CIERRA LA BOCA"!!

El grito hizo que ambos oficiales sobresaltaran del susto a la par que el vehículo se desestabilizó por momentos pero Nick pudo detenerlo para luego tomar un poco de aire

Nick.- *jadea aun con un poco de miedo* para ser una chica tímida y callada tiene buenas cuerdas bucales

Judy.- *temblando* c-creo q-que sera mejor parar por un poco de comida ¿no crees Nick?

La joven oficial miro a su compañero el cual con solo la mirada cargada de miedo le afirmaba que irían a comer para quitar el miedo...

Nick.- Los locales de comida rápida son algo que aunque no lo creas no morirán *le da un mordisco a su hamburguesa*

Judy.- solo porque a dia de hoy siguen a flote no significa que siempre vivirán *mete una papá en ketchup*

Loan solo miraba apenada la cajita infantil, no tenia ganas de comer ni mucho menos debido a que aun seguía pensando en esa voz que recorría su cabeza

La joven rubia abrió la casa solo para sacar el juguete el cual era una versión antigua de un personaje de caricatura que tenia cabeza en forma de taza.

Loan.- (hacen los juguetes mas pequeños cada año) *suspira y se recuesta en la silla*

Nick.- *mira el reloj* no podemos esperar a que trates de comer pequeña así que lo siento pero tenemos que irnos

La niña no puso peros, solo tomo su caja y su juguete para luego subir a la parte trasera de la patrulla y se recostó en los asientos para poder descansar un poco...

Mientras tanto el albino se encontraba en la mesa sentado mientras estiraba sus cabellos mientras pensaba que hacer.

Por su parte Lori no dejaba de morderse las uñas, el no saber de su hija la consumía y la llenaba de miedo

Lincoln.- no... no puede ser... soy un estupido...

Lori.- ¡¡porque hiciste algo así!!

La chica rubia se callo de rodillas mientras sollozaba sin tener algún consuelo, el albino por su parte la abraza

Lincoln.- creí que era lo mejor... Loan necesita conocer el mundo fuera de casa y tu se lo impides

Lori.- *solloza* ya perdimos a una Lincoln... porque quieres que perdamos a la otra...

Lincoln- solo iba a ser algo temporal... yo nunca quise... *suspira* soy un desastre...

-El albino se separa un poco mientras saca una botella de su abrigo-

Lori.- ¿d-desde cuando te gusta la cerveza?

Lincoln.- desde que la perdimos... *bebe un poco*

Lori.- *le quita la botella y toma un poco* ¿cuando nos volvimos malos padres Lincoln? ¿cuando comenzamos a odiarnos?

Lincoln.- desde siempre... desde que te embarace y rompí tus sueños comenzamos a odiarnos supongo... *bebe hasta el fondo*

Lori.- ¿tienes mas en tu abrigo?

Lincoln.- no... pero tengo algo de licor en el sótano...

-Cuando ambos tuvieron el licor cada uno en su copa ellos se sentaron en el comedor de la casa para seguir con su conversación-

Lori.- cuando dejamos de amarnos Lincoln *bebe un poco* cuando comenzamos a pelear por cualquier estupidez

Lincoln.- ¿no lo recuerdas? Todo paso después de perder a nuestra pequeña.

No parábamos de pelear hechandonos la culpa de lo que ocurrió

Lori.- si... tienes razón... aun recuerdo que siempre terminabas corriendo para irte a quien sabe donde

Lincoln.- a un motel cercano o a un bar, si eran mis únicos lugares antes

Lori.- aun así siempre volvías ¿porque?

Lincoln.- porque después de unos tragos recordaba lo mucho que te amo, y aun así días después volvíamos a lo mismo

Lori.- como perros y gatos

Lincoln.- básicamente.

Pero aquí el culpable soy yo, desde la perdida de nuestra hija me volví mas despreocupado con ustedes.

Pero no es que no quiera a Loan, la amo con mi corazón, pero me da miedo el perderla a ella también

Lori.- digo lo mismo, me volví una manipuladora compulsiva e hice que mi hija me tuviera miedo.

Quise protegerla del mundo cruel y termine siendo la responsable de que se la llevaran

Lincoln.- ¡pero hiciste mas que yo! Yo solo pensé en mi mismo, me mataba ver cada año esas imágenes de nuestra pequeña que solo preferí alejarla con alcohol

Lori.- je... somos malos padres *bebe el resto de la copa*

Lincoln.- no lo somos *le sirve un poco mas* solo somos personas que no están preparadas para el trabajo

Lori.- *deja la copa en la mesa* ¿y que pasara con nuestra pequeña? El juez dijo que no somos responsables con ella y que ni siquiera deberíamos acercarnos a ella, en especial yo

Lincoln.- *toma su mano con delicadeza* ella no puede parar a una casa hogar, mucho menos a un orfanato *la mira a los ojos* se quedara al cuidado de alguien y lo único que podemos hacer es persuadir al juez

Lori.- *pone la mano de Lincoln en su mejilla* ¿y si la quiere mandar a una casa hogar?

Lincoln.- entonces usaré todo lo que tengo hasta que nos la regresen, lo juro por mi vida, además ¿olvidas con quien te casaste? Se me ocurrirá algo

Lori.- no... sera mejor que apeles al juez para que te de la custodia de Loan mientras a mi me llevan con un psicólogo

Lincoln.- escucha amor se que lo que paso fue algo repentino y no te juzgo, la verdad es que yo te amo y siempre te amare

Lori.- no tienes porque tener lastima de mi Lincoln, además como puedes amar a alguien que se llego a acostar en mas de una ocasión con otra persona

Lincoln.- como enojarme cuando yo también lo e hecho

-Al escuchar la declaración de su esposo solo sonrió al quitarse un peso de encima-

Lincoln.- supongo que estamos a mano jaja *sonríe mientras ríe*

Lori.- je... somos un desastre como padres, esposos y hermanos ¿no crees?

Lincoln.- y es por eso que ya no abra secretos entre nosotros, te prometo contarte todo si tu me cuentas todo

Lori.- es un trato, todo lo que sea por recuperar a nuestra pequeña...

**Continuara...**


End file.
